warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snowtuft
Past Clan Shouldn't his past clan say Unknown instead of none because it is impossible for it to be none because he couldn't have gone to the dark forest without living in a clan before. --Aurorablaze Fair point. If it hasn't been changed, I'll get it. --Bramble 22:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Kate stated that Snowtuft was a Windclan cat. Emeraldfeather55 (talk) 19:11, February 25, 2017 (UTC)Emeraldfeather 19:10, Febuary 25, 2017 Where's the reference?--Pulty talk this is just a test for the wikitext 05:54, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Why does it say scruff?? Hawkfrost grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into the air...so why does it say he grabbed his scruff? Do you know that scruff is another word for neck? RainpeltWindClan 09:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Technically, the term Scruff is not the neck it's the back of it, not the neck as a whole. Glasses (talk) 22:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ??? How do we know he's not just being trained ands still in a clan? - Hollyleaf This belongs in the forums! But, good question, nevertheless. =3 ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Jay|x|Stick 14:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) should his chartcat have a long scar from his belly to his ear? Starrlingpool It's in the description, is it not? Take it up with PCA! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) that's a little rude... it's in his description, but what's the point of it begining there, if it's not on the charrcat? Starrlingpool. Not a problem, that will be added in during the next tweak weak. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 01:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) scar where is the scar because it says he has one wraping around his belly and i dont see one just saying same with shredtail*Wildfire* 18:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PCA will correct that during the next tweak week. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 01:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Char Art? Shouldn't he have an alt because he didn't have the scar until Shredtail attacked him? Trunktail (talk) 22:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Does the existing picture even show the scar?--Pulty talk this is just a test for the wikitext 06:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) did you even look at the warrior? 06:04, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Snowtuft and Snowkit I know this is a bit random, but maybe we could make a Trivia notation that Snowkit is not Snowtuft? Cause Snowkit is confirmed StarClan member and so many people don't seme to get that he can't be Snowtuft. Thought maybe it would help to write a Trivia sentence to help that thought out. 08:03, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :It's nothing more than a fan theory that we aren't obligated to address. It's very obvious that Snowkit and Snowtuft aren't the same. In Windclan? I've being seeing a lot of people saying that Erin Hunter said that Snowtuft was a Windclan cat. But is this true? If so shouldn't we being trying to track down this scource, which holds an quite important bit of info on Snowtuft. Or is it just some rumor? Mellowix (talk) 21:52, February 1, 2017 (UTC) It's not our obligation to track down sources for fan rumors. If we get a cite for it in the future, then we can add it. Burden of proof does not fall on us; it falls on whoever wants to add the information. Past Is it a good idea to have a Warrior Charart for Snowtuft and the other Dark Forest cats with unknown pasts? They could've been an evil medicine cat for all we know.Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 02:04, February 2, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to take that down to the"Warriors Wiki talk:Charart" in order to get artwork changes like that. Mellowix (talk) 07:33, February 2, 2017 (UTC) The quote specifically says "they never deserved to be called warriors", and that seems like valid proof to me. It says they were called warriors, so I think it counts. I do not remember anywhere in Fading Echoes where it was said he was a Warrior. He may have been a rogue or medicine cat. It should be removed "Warrior: Snowtuft" in the Charcat template. —by The Great Pulty; posted at 06:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC)